Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software which predicts opinions of a person based in part on the information sources consumed.
Deep question answering systems answer questions by finding and evaluating candidate answers and supporting evidence from a corpus of ingested information. However, deep question answering systems traditionally assume that answers and supporting evidence will exist in a known corpus. While this approach works well with fact-based information, processing but forecasting opinions cannot be approached the same way as a person my not yet have expressed an opinion on the topic in an accessible way.